Guess Who?
by a-pixie-with-attitude
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are playing a game of truth or dare and have to write emails to people they dont know. What will happen when they meet the most handsome men they will ever know. all human. canon pairings. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Guess Who

Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight…..sobbing…..**

**New story hope u like it reviews welcome burns also welcome**

BPOV

"Alright Rose your turn, truth or dare?" I asked, staring her down, and of course we busted out laughing.

"Dare! Who do you think I am?" she asked incredulously.

"Okay, okay, I got one!! How about you send an email to a random address!!" Alice yelled.

"Alright, but can we do it all together?" Rose asked.

And that is how I ended up in front of a computer writing an email to someone in the world sounding like a complete idiot. What are you supposed to say "Well I'm sending you this email even though I don't know you I want you to write me back." I don't think so. Well here goes nothing.

_To: blackandivorykeys._

_From: clairedelune._

_I really don't know how to start this but I am writing you this email due to a dare given by my best friends. Well I am female, a fan of classical music as you can tell and my favorite color is midnight blue and I assume that you like the piano. I also have two of the craziest friends but they are also the greatest. _

_Well I guess that's the end of this crazy email._

_Hopefully will talk to you later_

_B._

There, I thought to myself.

"Okay, Rose I'm done" I said quickly.

"Print it out so we can read it" she replied.

"'Kay you guys do that to," I countered.

A couple minutes later we were reading each others emails, I had Alice's.

_To: texantotheheart. _

_From: prettylittlepixie._

_Howdy partner, well im writing this email to tell you hi and to tell you that you have a new awesome friend and that's me! Im very short black hair and as people call me a pixie. I also love shopping, I mean love. So judging by your email address you're Texan well that's all I can figure out about you, also my favorite color is pink!_

_Well until we write again._

_A._

We switched again and I now had Rose's.

_To:biggunshow._

_From: togoodforu. _

_Hey, im writing this on a dare that my friends have given me but I convinced them to write on to. So, I have long blonde hair, im tall and love cars. Guessing by your email you either like guns or a body builder or a guy that is being weird so please honestly tell me who you are._

_I really have no clue what to write but please email back because if my friends get an email and I don't, I will personally hunt you down!_

_Write again (or else)_

_R. _

"Rose! Are you trying to scare this person away?" she shrugged.

We finally decided it was time to settle down and put on "The Notebook" we all fell asleep crying. We woke up to the sound of a thunderstorm. Well I woke up to the sound of Alice screaming and I guess Rosalie did to.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Rose asked panting slightly, probably from fright.

"A-a n-nightm-mar-re," she managed to get out.

"Its okay, Alice" Rose said as I patted her back as she sobbed.

We tried to find out what her dream about but she just shook her head. We soon fell asleep again and didn't wake up until noon. We stretched and then Rose looked at me with an evil smile.

"Its time to play 'Bella Barbie'" she grinned evilly and Alice joined in.

"NO!" I yelled. And ran down the stairs into the kitchen and hid behind Esme.

"Save me!" I whispered as Rose and Alice walked into the kitchen with the same evil grin.

"Girls, what are you trying to do to poor Bella?" Esme asked sternly, but with a smile on her face.

"Oh, only to make her the most beautiful girl in the city other than yours truly and Rose, of course." Alice said sweetly as Rose hit her playfully.

"Well why don't you guys eat first and we'll figure out what to do after that, alright?"

"'Kay." We agreed and ate in a comfortable silence.

30 minutes later I was desperately trying to hang on to the door way of Alice's room. But with Rose and Al pulling at my feet I was sitting in Alice's room-sized bathroom literally tied to a chair and forced to endure hours of pulling and pushing.

"What have I done to deserve this? I'm to young to die!" I yelled.

Rose laughed while Alice told me to be quiet.

….years later….

"We're done" Alice exclaimed in her usual pixie attitude.

I looked in her full length mirror and gazed in amazement as I looked at some beautiful woman in the mirror. How on Earth did they learn to do make up and hair this well, I mean seriously.

"What's next on the agenda?" I asked while twirling in a circle in front of the mirror.

"Oh, oh, let's check our emails!" Alice yelled, once again. You get used to her yelling when you're around her for long enough because she seems to think that talking at a normal volume is not good enough.

We all ran to the computers and me of course being the klutz I am I tripped over thin air and greeted the floor once again. I clumsily got up, and walked grumpily to the computer room, which had 4 computers a TV and all sorts of other machines.

"Did you say 'hi' to Mr. Floor for me?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Yes, he said that he was doing well and was glad to see me again." I said with a sour look on my face and then we started to laugh loudly.


	2. really sorry

A/N: srry guys im going on a trip and I wont b able to update for a while

**A/N: srry guys im going on a trip and I wont b able to update for a while. But I promise by next sat. I will have another chap. maybe two!! Luv ya :D **


	3. Chapter 2

Changes

Guess Who?

Chp. 2

**A/N: well im back thank goodness, it was a lot of fun we went to the sixth floor museum in downtown dallas where JFK was shot did u know he got shot right after he turned off of north Houston st.? and I also stood on the 'x' in the middle of the road where he was shot!!**

**Other than that the apartment we stayed in with my bro and sis-in-law caught on fire and the next day an 18-wheeler backed up and smushed the front end of the car other than that it was great!!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight I would be racing some pretty awesome cars!! But I don't … choking up…… its really sad **

EPOV

"Eddie, my man!" someone called from behind me.

"Emmett, how many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME 'EDDIE'?" I yelled at the top of lungs.

"Okay, chill out, but it is fun to tease you," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, did you guys get a strange email from a totally unknown person?" Jasper asked.

"Not that I know of, I mean I haven't checked my email in ages, but I don't really think it's possible for you to get that kind of email and me too?" I sort of wondered aloud, as I got on to my laptop to check my email.

When the computer finally loaded up I signed and there it was one new email from an unknown address.

I stared at it for a while and then decided that I might as well read it.

_To: blackandivorykeys_

_From: clairedelune_

_I really don't know how to start this but I am writing you this email due to a dare given by my best friends. Well I am female, a fan of classical music as you can tell and my favorite color is midnight blue and I assume that you like the piano. I also have two of the craziest friends but they are also the greatest. _

_Well I guess that's the end of this crazy email._

_Hopefully will talk to you later_

_B._

"That is really, really strange." I turned around to face the other guys.

"What about you, Emmett? Any strange, awkward email that scares the crap out of you?"

"Well that would be totally impossible I mean there is no possible way right?" He looked like he was trying very hard to figure something out.

"There's only one way to find out," I said in a dreamy voice that you hear when someone's reading a crystal ball.

"Fine hand me your laptop and stop with the creepy voice you're freaking me out." I laughed and handed him my computer.

After a few minutes of silence he busted out yelling,

"There's no freaking way, that's just insane, it's impossible!"

"You got one too!" Jasper yelled.

"Someone's stalking us there's no other solution." Emmett said with finality.

"Wait, what if this is all meant to be," Jasper said with a look that said he wasn't in the room with us now.

"Oh, get real Jazz. Stop with the fate thing you really are, desperate aren't you?"

"Really think about it three girls write us three guys they're friends I mean it fits."

"No, it doesn't it means that we've got three really crazy girls stalking us." Emmett stated his theory again.

"Hey I want to write her back," I blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled.

"Think about it, Jasper's theory sorta makes sense; I mean what are the chances?"

"THE CHANCES ARE THAT WE'VE GOT THREE STALKERS, MY EMAIL SAID THAT SHE WOULD HUNT ME DOWN IF I DIDN'T WRITE HER BACK!!" Emmett yelled.

"Looks like you have to then," I said while trying to stop laughing.

"Jasper go grab the other laptops and get writing," I ordered him around.

Emmett was sitting down slumping against the front end of my bed and shaking his head. And saying something like 'I'm too young to die' I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

Jazz came back and we all prepared to answer these creepy emails.

_To: clairedelune_

_From: blackandivorykeys_

_Well I don't know what to say im a little freaked out because my 2 best friends just got three crazy emails too and it looks like they are from your friends. I am a male and I love to play the piano I like all colors but my favorite I guess is red. And truthfully are you a stalker because I need to know. And ………give me three things you like and dislike._

_Well till next time_

_E._

'There' I thought to myself 'that should be good enough I mean I hope I don't sound to crazy, but I guess im going insane since I'm talking to myself'.

EMPOV

I can't believe that I have a stalker I mean she threatened me! Alright time to write an email to an insane person to save my life.

_To: togoodforu_

_From: biggunshow_

_Please, please tell me you are not a stalker!! I really like having my privacy without worrying that someone might be following me._

_Well to answer I really do have pretty big muscles im a body builder. One question what do you do far a living??_

_Emmett_

These emails are really hard to write now my head hurts.

I need to stop thinking so hard, so what should I do now.

JPOV

I seriously think this is fate I meant there is no other way that this phenomenon could happen.

_To: prettylittlepixie_

_From: texantotheheart_

_Do you know what its like to get a strange message from a very hyper sounding girl and then try to write her back its very frustrating. But nevertheless I am here writing this mad email. Where has this world gone? Well its good to know I have a new friend. Did you know that my 2 other friends just got this same kind of email from unknown people? Kind of crazy._

_Well I am Texan but I live in W.A. now so it's a big change. And I don't have a favorite color I love them all. Ummmm what's your favorite kind of food?_

_Write soon (tips cowboy hat)_

_J._

I really hope she writes back.

**Sorry guys but yesterday I was really tired and ended up falling asleep in the middle of writing this chap.**

**10 reviews for an update in 3 days!!**

**Luv ya**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews u guys :) they make me really happy…

**A/N: thanks for the reviews u guys :) they make me really happy…**

**Well I went to the orthodontist and my teeth are aching just b/c of wat he said and the price thank goodness for insurance!! Well nothing has changed but heres the next chap hope you guys like it!! :D**

**Disclaimer: things I own ….. A dog!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice screeched, I was momentarily deaf.

"THE PERSON WROTE BACK!!" She yelled again.

"What!" Now Rose is yelling.

"Listen, _'Do you know what its like to get a strange message from a very hyper sounding girl and then try to write her back its very frustrating. But nevertheless I am here writing this mad email. Where has this world gone? Well its good to know I have a new friend. Did you know that my 2 other friends just got this same kind of email from unknown people? Kind of crazy._

_Well I am Texan but I live in W.A. now so it's a big change. And I don't have a favorite color I love them all. Ummmm what's your favorite kind of food?_

_Write soon (tips cowboy hat)_

_J.' _Ahhh, he's so sweet."

"Let me see the computer," Rose demanded. I now feared for her emailer's life if they hadn't written back he would certainly have some consequences.

"Well that's one less person I have to hunt down," she said in a calmer tone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I scared him a bit," she laughed lightly.

I started to feel a little worried, what if my person didn't write back, it wouldn't be fair.

"Here, Bells, check your email I bet he wrote back because 'J' said that his other two friends received emails from strange people, too."

I grabbed the seat in front of the computer pulled it back and sat down, took a deep breath and typed in my password and there it was _'one new email in inbox'_. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and read the letter.

_To: clairedelune_

_From: blackandivorykeys_

_Well I don't know what to say im a little freaked out because my 2 best friends just got three crazy emails too and it looks like they are from your friends. I am a male and I love to play the piano I like all colors but my favorite I guess is red. And truthfully are you a stalker because I need to know. And ………give me three things you like and dislike._

_Well till next time_

_E._

Well at least he wasn't a total weirdo, I said to myself, smiling.

Then all of a sudden a sign popped up saying, '_blackandivorykeys has just signed on'_. I gasped and totally freaked out.

"Alice, my guy has just signed on! What should I do?" I asked totally clueless.

"Are you serious?! I.M. him! This is so exciting!" she yelled in my ear.

"Al, please stop yelling in my ear, and don't look over my shoulder, go and see if your guy has signed on."

"Fine, come on, Rose," she said pouting, and dragged Rose to get on the two other computers.

(A/N: **Edward**, _Bella_)

_hello? R u there?_

**Hey so r u my mystery writer?**

_I guess I am, thanks for the email I got kinda scared that u wouldn't write me back when my other friends got them_

**Ure pixie friend wrote J and it was really his idea to write back**

_Oh ok so is ure real name 'e'?_

**No it isn't I wasn't sure u were a stalker so I just put my first initial **

**My real name is Edward**

**Wats ures?**

_R u a stalker?;)_

**No ******

_Okay then its Bella: D_

**Pretty name**

_Thanks oh I like to read write and spending time with my friends_

_Things I dislike shopping playing Bella Barbie and to be given really expensive things_

_Oh and one more: blood___

**Cool thanks for answering the question: D**

_How bout u?_

**I hate people calling me eddie, bothering me in my room and messing with my cars**

**I like piano, cars, and the name bella**

_Umm thanks_

**Sorry if I scared u a bit**

_No its fine___

**Hey do u want to….meet?**

**A/N: Sorry if u were wanting more this is all u get b/c im evil**

**And I couldn't resist putting cars in there im a total 'car nut' as my friend puts (she tells everyone that********) thanks miki d. ******** and thanks everyone else for reading this story and reviewing**

**Luv u all**

**Rocky**


	5. Authors Note Please Read!

A/N hey u guys if u were wondering abt the question marks they are supposed to be happy and sad faces but my stupid computer

**A/N hey u guys if u were wondering abt the question marks they are supposed to be happy and sad faces but my stupid computer switches them when ever I load them up to fan fiction oh well until next chap:)**

**Luv ya**

**Rocky**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks u guys for reading and reviewing big help to me. Ummmm… went to the mall and got some stuff b/c it is tax free weekend there are so many people at the mall its not even funny…well that's all I got so on with story**

**Disclaimer: I own a……… hairbrush**

_From previous chapter:_** Hey do you want to……..meet?**

EPOV

Why in the world did I do that? I mean I just met her for goodness sakes.

**Srry…how abt we just exchange phone numbers or something?**

_It's alright how abt we meet at the starbucks in port angeles?_

(A/N: don't know if there is one)

**ok and how abt around noon tmrw? Or is that too soon?**

_Its fine can u bring ure friends and I'll bring mine? b/c if ure a stalker I need more than just me_

**That's fine and I promise u that im not a stalker ure the one that emailed me, remember?**

_Oh yeah well tmrw at noon c u there:)_

**Will do**

**Ive got to go **

**Bye bella**

_Bye Edward_

_Clairedelune has signed off_

I can't believe that just happened well time to call Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Nothin' Emmett, umm hey do you guys mind if we go to starbucks in Port Angeles tomorrow at noon?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I sorta just asked my mystery email person to meet me there and she suggested to bring my friends she will bring hers." I said in a small voice.

"I do not deserve to die this young! I haven't done too many wrong things in my life. I thought there were always second chances." He started rambling about how he was too young and he would start going to church if it helped.

"Emmett, Emmett, EMMETT!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Calm down, you're going to be okay. She seems like a nice girl and I really don't even know why I asked her, alright, and she agreed. I can't believe you are afraid to go meet a girl I mean you would go meet any gang member in the city if it meant a challenge. Now you're freaking out over meeting a girl. You're so idiotic." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey don't tell Jazz but I'm kinda thankful that he made me write back to her," he said so quietly that I was almost positive I had misheard him.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "What was that with the whole 'I'm to young to die' and all that other crap."

"That's was just sorta a charade," he said and I could just picture him with his head hanging.

"You know what, man, you're giving me a major headache just call Jasper and tell him about tomorrow, 'kay?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Alright, dude, see you tomorrow."

"Right, bye," I sighed as I hung up that guy drives me nuts sometimes I'm surprised they haven't diagnosed him with some mental sickness.

Shaking my head I went downstairs to eat some dinner and get ready for tomorrow.

BPOV

Oh…my…..gosh!!

I cant believe that just happened, I am going to meet a total stranger tomorrow. I knew I had to call Alice but I really didn't want to for the sake of my poor eardrums. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella!" She said in her usual chipper voice.

"Hey Al, do you mind if we go to Port Angeles, tomorrow and not to shop!"

"Then why would we go?" I could tell she had her irresistible pout on her face right now.

"Well you know the guy that has been emailing me well we were sorta talking online and he asked if we could meet and I suggested tomorrow at Starbucks around noon." It sounded more like a question. She didn't answer.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!!" Typical Alice.

"Alice," I whined, "I can't hear anymore and its casual jeans and a tee, come on."

"No, no, no, you are coming over to my apartment right now and you are spending the night, I'm going to call Rose right now and we're going to the closest mall! I can't believe you did not ask me first, AHHHHHH!!"

She took a deep breath.

"Bella you better be packing your overnight bag right now or else." She threatened.

"Don't worry I am, I'll be over there in a bit." I said exasperated.

This is going to be a long night.

**I am sooooo sorry u guys my computer was being stupid and deleted this chap so I had to rewrite it but school just started so I had to get ready. Arghhhhh.**

**Alright there has been some confusion about where they live and how old they are well heres a list:**

**Bella is 21 and majoring in English**

**Alice is** **21 and majoring in fashion**

**Rose is 21 and majoring in mechanical engineering (wat I want to do)**

**They all live in separate apartments but are abt to find a loft and move in together since its cheaper**

**The guys are all 23 and**

**Edward is majoring in music**

**Emmett's maj. Is going to be in physical training (or watevr)**

**And jasper is maj in history**

**Whew all done another chap coming up**


	7. Chapter 5

Hola everyone I know its been a while but school is driving me crazy, but im learning good stuff so it helps

**Hola everyone I know its been a while but school is driving me crazy, but im learning good stuff so it helps. Ummm hope u guys like the story and i also need at least 6 people to listen to josh groban and tell me ure fav song or no update after this one!! K, thanx u guys for reading and reviewing it helps a lot and gives me the motivation to move onward!!**

**Im getting sentimental –sobbing- th-anks-s so-o mu-ch – JK!!- but really thanx**

**As usual….. Own I nothing **

**EPOV**

I can't believe I was going out to meet a complete stranger who might as well be some freakish gay stalker person; I mean seriously, where has my brain been these past few days? I'm not able to concentrate, work and studying is impossible, and Jasper's been going on and on about how fate is the only answer to this "mystery". Whatever, but here I am driving into Port Angeles with my two insane friends in the back of my Volvo.

"And tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again do-"

"EMMETT!! If you sing that song ONE more time your face will be a thing of the past!" I yelled

"Awww, but I like that so-"

"EMMETT!!" I yelled again, I had no patience it was all taken up by my nervousness.

"Whatever, so how do we know it's them?" he asked annoyed.

"She said that they would be in the back and that if they weren't there just call there cells." I said trying to find the right street to turn off on.

"Jasper, what was the street name again?"

He relayed the directions to me and I quickly followed them and found a parking spot. Jasper and Emmett went right in but I stayed behind taking a few deep breaths while wondering how insane I had become. I soon walked in and met up with the guys in the line and got some coffee, and went to find the mystery emailers. **(A/N: im just going to eds pov for the meeting and then I'll do a little of bellas)**

We walked to the back of the café and I saw the three different hair colors sitting next to each other, a brunette, a black-haired, and a blonde. We walked up and I was the first to speak.

"Hello, um, do you mined if we sit here?" I asked sounding like a complete fool. The brunette turned around and I was dazed by the deep, dark brown of her eyes. I felt my heart start to act up and I felt utterly stupid, why am I feeling like this there's nothing special about her she's just another girl.

"Sure, but we are meeting someone here?" She said with the voice of an angel.

"Would the people you are going to meet the victims of a very strange, spontaneous email?" Emmett questioned his eyes locked on the blonde; Jasper's gaze had locked with the short black-haired girl.

"That would be them," the pixie girl -I assumed from the emails- said.

"Well I am pleased to announce that you are facing them." Emmett stated with a stupid grin on his face, his eyes still locked on the blonde, but who am I to judge I probably looked just as stupid, staring open-mouthed into the glorious eyes of who I guess was Bella.

"I'm Edward," I held out my hand.

"Bella," she said in the angelic voice.

Her hands were warm, small, soft, and fit perfectly into mine. There was this strange electrical current that ran through me as I touched her. It was amazing I couldn't believe how lucky I am for this to be my mailer how lucky can I get. As Jasper said its fate.

We sat down and in introduced ourselves we talked for ours and before we knew it the café was closing down. If I was ready to leave that meant it was snowing in Hell, but I know I had to go home and study a bit.

I got up and held my hand out to Bella I longed to feel the warmth, I took her hand and led her out of the café we stood there and I said my last farewell kissed her hand and left. I can't believe I did because it took enormous strength to do so. Emmett was the first one to talk,

"Rose is amazing, its like I've known her forever but its only been hours, I cant believe I'm saying this, but its fate and its awesome." He slumped back into the seat and stared up at the roof.

"Jasper I'm forever indebted to you for convincing me to write that email," I said quietly, "I have never met a more wonderful girl in my life she's perfect, no, beyond perfection."

Jasper just nodded his head.

"I knew it from the beginning, there was something more about those emails I knew there had to be something important about them, and look what's happened, it's love at first sight." He answered.

We all agreed.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking about this crap its insane, but I just know Rose is the one."


	8. VERY IMPORTANT READ!

A/N: hey u guys im srry for this authors note I really hate them but its sorts needed wen u have a huge ginormous hurricane comin towards u and u don't know if ur gonna hav power afterwards so I MIGHT hav a chap up tomorrow but if im busy boarding up the

**A/N: hey u guys im srry for this authors note I really hate them but its sorts needed wen u have a huge ginormous hurricane comin towards u and u don't know if ur gonna hav power afterwards so I MIGHT hav a chap up tomorrow but if im busy boarding up the house and moving upstairs incase of flooding so don't get ur hopes up!!**

**Im REALLY srry but I cant stop mother nature X(**

**Its not cool at all**

**Something random: wen I grow up im gonna b a mechanical engineer and hav a german shepard named doc and a great dane named ike or something like that…**

**Srry that was really random but hey**

**Pray that this hurricane doesn't strengthen luv u guys truly**

**Srry again**

**a-pixie-with-attitude **


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: srry about the short chap but it was late and my brain sorta froze, but ure reviews got me through

**A/N: srry about the short chap but it was late and my brain sorta froze, but ure reviews got me through. Just wanted to thank everyone, and u guys still need to look josh groban up. ;D**

**Okay we still don't have power but we do have a generator and my bro set the computer up so it is now working and im taking full advantage of that.**

**Well here's bella's pov of the meeting I'm going to put more conversation in. thanx for the reviews again!!**

**Luv ya**

**Rocky**

**BPOV** (starting before they go to the café)

"Oh, Bella, you look so beautiful," Alice gushed as she pushed me in front of the mirror. Once again I was amazed by her talent, along with Rose's. I looked and admired the beauty in front of me.

"Oh no! Its time go, ahhh! I need to get ready," she suddenly went into hyper speed talking a mile a minute and running around, like a chicken with its head cut off.

Rose was touching up her make-up with a wary look on her face. We made I contact stared at each other and we out of no where start to giggle like maniacs, I have the feeling that I'm pretty much going insane these days I mean I'm just about to meet some guy I randomly wrote to. He could be some felon just out of jail for stalking minors, with the luck I had that's probably it.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND YOU TO ROSE!"

We could hear her small feet running back and forth at an insane speed.

But soon we were all in Rose's BMW M3 and driving through the wet streets toward Port Angeles. We had the radio on playing "So What" by Pink **(A/N: my new fav song :D) **and we were all yelling at the top of our lungs soon we were out of breath and laughing so hard that Rose was having a hard time keeping her eyes on the road. We decided it would be safer to just talk.

"So, Rose, what will you do if the guy has like long hair, piercings all over his face and a gazillion tattoos that cover every part of his body?" I asked, trying to keep my laughter under control. (**a/n: no offense intended on any of these descriptions people that look like this can be really good people, but for the sake of the story don't kill me, plz)**

"It's called evacuating the premises as soon as possible." She said through her laughing.

"What about you, Bells, what if yours has suspenders, geeky glasses, and a bunch of pens and pencils in his shirt pocket?" Rose asked. Her face was red and she was crying from laughing so hard.

"It's called jumping out the nearest window," I was holding my sides with laughter. I didn't even ask Alice a question, because I would have collapsed.

We finally made it to our destination parked and ran through the light drizzle to the building. Once inside I ordered some drinks and went to sit in our favorite spot. We sat and talked about what we were going to do the next day and about where we should start looking for apartments, when I heard the smoothest and most beautiful voice ever.

"Hello, um, do you mined if we sit here?" I turned around to see the greenest eyes in the history of mankind, they also looked oddly familiar. I was staring at him like I was seeing light for the first time. I quickly shut my mouth and answered.

"Sure, but we are meeting someone here." I said in an almost sad voice.

I suddenly noticed there were two other men with him one was huge he had to be the body builder one and the other one was tall and thin but still toned.

The muscular one spoke up, "Would the people you are going to meet the victims of a very strange, spontaneous email?"

"That would be them," Alice quickly answered.

"Well I am pleased to announce that you are facing them." The large on said with a huge smile on his face, he was staring straight at Rose and I knew they were the perfect match, the same with Alice.

They all sat down smoothly across from us and then it hit me this was, EDWARD MASEN FROM FORKS HIGH SCHOOL!

Holy crap!

He was the most sought after guy in all of high school, and that's Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen!

These guys have not changed a bit, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. This is going to be awkward. I hope he doesn't recognize me, in high school I was the geek, frizzy hair, braces and extremely klutzy. Now I have Rosalie and Alice who gave me a head to toe makeover. That really didn't improve the klutziness.

Ugh! I'm talking to myself again, back to the real world.

He was smiling that crooked smile that every girl loved and I melted underneath his gaze.

"So, tell me about yourself, I know that your favorite color is midnight blue and you like to read, what else?"

"Well, I was born in Washington I moved to Arizona with my mom -my parents got a divorce- and then I moved back here to attend the University of Washington and I met Rose and Alice and that's pretty much it." I internally cringed, I sounded like a fool.

"What about you?" I quickly got the spotlight off of myself, I hated attention.

"Well I was born in Washington, also, my family moved to Spain and then we moved back here and I'm also attending Washington U." He said the last part with a triumphant smile.

"Spain!?" I didn't know this.

He chuckled at my shock, "My dad got a good job there and it paid better so we went. My mom absolutely loved it; it was exciting but relaxing at the same time." He had a distant look on his face, probably remembering something.

"What's the place of your dreams, I mean the place you want to visit most?" He said quickly.

"It's a tie between England and Italy." I said wishing I had the money to visit these places.

"You would love England, I mean I did, but I have a thing for cars and there are tons of extremely, extremely rich people there so the cars are amazing." He said this with a dreamy look.

"But you would love the culture its very inspiring, I write music and when I was there I wrote so many different songs. It would be good for your writing." I was in a trance, Edward was so perfect, he was kind, generous and he was to perfect for me. I worked hard to keep this feeling of despair off my face.

We continued to talk like this until the store was closing; I reluctantly got up and followed Rose out the door, holding Edward's hand. He said goodbye and KISSED my hand and left. I would have collapsed if it weren't for Alice and Rose who were in a sort of daze, too.

We climbed into the car silently; Rose was the first to speak,

"He's perfect, just perfect; I will be forever in debt to your Alice." She said intensely.

"And to you Rose for making us all do it." Alice said countering, I nodded vigorously.

"I think we just met our matches," Alice continued.

"Hey girls, um I have something to say," they looked at me intently.

"I know Emmett, Jasper, and Edward from high school." I said quietly, I looked up to see the most priceless faces.


	10. Chapter 7

Guess Who

Guess Who?

Chapter 7

**A/N: hey you guys thanx again for all the reviews. And maybe we can hit 100 MAYBE if you guys luv me**

**Well WE GOT OUR POWER BACK ON SATURDAY!!**

**YAY!!**

**Well on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: -sobbing- if I owned twilight I would have a garage full of awesome cars and a german shepard and a great dane that were well behaved……**

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"_I know Emmett, Jasper, and Edward from high school." I said quietly, I looked up to see the most priceless faces._

All of a sudden Alice started hitting me and Rosalie swerved quickly to the shoulder of the road and slammed on the brakes. I lurched forward with Alice still pounding me down with her tiny fists.

"WHAT!?" I covered my ears as Rose screeched on, "YOU'VE KNOWN THESE PERFECT SINCE _HIGH SCHOOL,_ AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!"

She was red in the face from screaming so much and I had never been more afraid of her in my life. (Other than the time some idiot spilled coffee on her favorite Coach purse, I don't think he can have kids now.) She looked like she was going to shred me into tiny little pieces; I quickly saved my life by saying,

"I didn't know who we were talking to until today."

I put my hands up in surrender and trying to move away from Alice hammering me in the arm. Rosalie took a calming breath, and sighed.

"I just wish I had met him sooner, he's just too perfect. Instead of throwing himself at me, he said I look beautiful, but he looked prettier." She chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, and with Jasper he's so calm and peaceful he's my other piece, my antidote," she was amazingly calm.

"Edward, is too perfect, he knows everything I like and I have barely told him anything. I feel so calm around him, he is my other half, but that's what I said with James." I finally realized I was crying.

James was the same story, he was the perfect gentleman, spent all his time with me doted on me, adored me, and I loved him with all my heart, until I came home to see him cheating on me with a new girl in MY house. How low can you get?

"No, Edward is NOTHING like that you can already tell he's to kind to be the jerk that _James_ was." Alice said the name with such disgust you would think he was the Black Plague.

"She's right you know, Edward is your perfect match; and think we didn't have to do anything except play a game of truth or dare. Maybe we should play of hide and seek, we might find some hidden gold." Rose said this with a sly grin.

"Now lets go get ready," Rose checked her mirrors and pulled back onto the freeway.

"Get ready for what? It's already nine." I asked slightly panicked.

"We're meeting the guys for a late dinner at some small deli that's open late in Port Angeles." Alice answered, in her usual giddy attitude.

I was confused, "How? Port Angeles is almost and hour away from your house. How are we going to get ready?"

"I have stuff in the back." Typical Alice.

I sat silently contemplating the differences between Edward and James. There were some big ones, Edward actually cared about what I was saying ( I could tell by the look in his eyes), but James just nodded and resumed kissing me, things like that made a huge difference. We pulled up to a small restaurant after nearly dying from changing in a moving car; I saw the silver Volvo and was immediately calm, until I heard,

"How the _heck _did you find me, Tanya?!" I heard the voice of my personal angel yell. Then I saw her, Tanya, the queen bee from high school. WHAT IS THIS?! Some high school reunion/ soap opera?! Tanya was the pretty girl in high school she had her little minions following her around while she walked around attacking innocent boys. Edward was her prize, they went out for a while and I heard they broke up but I was gone by then.

"Oh, Eddie, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we belong together." She said. She looked like she had strangled herself into the dress she was wearing, EVERYTHING was hanging out.

"Bella! Thank goodness you're here; I think I might die from this witch that's smothering me." Edward walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Once he did this I knew that he was nothing like James, he was mine and mine forever.

(**A/N: tempted to stop it there but im nice and I luv you all!!)**

"Oh my! It's Bella Swan the high school dork, how's James doing?" Tanya sneered.

SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

"Oh hey, Tanya, wow you haven't changed a bit since high school, I think you're even wearing the same clothes even though you're twice as big now."

I turned around to face Edward, who had a very confused look on his face,

"You know each other?"

"You know me too, I'm 'dorky girl', 'brace face', the girl that went out with James and paid for it in the end, remember now." I said this with so much venom that Edward took a step back in shock. I used this moment to take evasive action, I ran out the door and behind the building. It was kind of creepy but it would have to do for now. I sat down on an abandoned wooden crate and started to sob. I heard Alice and Rosalie's voice yelling with anger at Tanya, and then it was quiet. I heard my name being called and I quieted my sobs and tried to control my breathing. Footsteps came nearer and soon the person I wanted to see the least was in front of me with a pained look on his face.

"Bella?"

I turned my back to him, he couldn't possibly want me now, he knew about James, he knew about all my family problems, and he knew I was damaged goods. James hadn't liked it that I broke up with him so he followed me home one day while I was alone so he could… I can't even think about it, that's why I had left to Phoenix because the school started talking and I was being bullied and stuff.

"You can leave if you like, it won't bother me." He was to perfect for a used person like me, I might as well save him the trouble.

"I don't want to-" I cut him off.

"Save your sympathy crap for someone that wants it!" With that I stood up and ran to Rosalie's car. When they saw me they said hurried goodbyes, glared at Tanya, jumped in the car and left as soon as I was inside. Last thing I saw was Tanya, and her ugly face smirking with triumph.

**A/N: well there you go major drama well hoped you like it **

**There is plenty more coming don't worry**

**Luv you all**

**rocky**


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: 100 REVIEWS

**A/N: 100 REVIEWS!! Yay! I love you guys, thank you so much!**

**On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**EPOV**

You know how soap operas are so stupid and you just laugh and mock them. Well my life is a soap opera and I don't feel like laughing. Let me just run it by you quickly. I get and email from a mysterious girl she ends up being the most beautiful girl ever. You go and meet them at some restaurant and find your old girlfriend, who you hate for cheating on you, trying to get you back. Then the girl that you actually like shows up and knows the girl you hate. You find out you actually know the girl you like from high school, where she had her own drama happen. It's a huge high school reunion gone bad. Now the girl you might love hates your guts.

As of this moment I hate my life, I've tried to call Bella countless times my eyes are sore from crying and staying up for countless hours, I haven't shaved or worked out for days and I'm sitting here watching reruns of some stupid TV show.

Maybe I'll try to call her one more time.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Edward please don't call again you just make her cry harder," Alice's voice whispered.

"She's not eating and she's not moving it just gets worse when you call."

"Do you think I feel any better? Do you think I can forgive myself for those stupid jokes I made up to make fun of her? Do you think I can just sit here and not worry? Please, please tell me where-" I was cut of by the sound of a sob; I was momentarily come over by pain. I couldn't move, I had pain shooting through me, physically.

"Edward, I'm sorry I can't tell you where we live, she doesn't want me to."

"Fine." I said in a flat voice. I was done; I couldn't stand it any longer.

I hung up and called Emmett,

"Emmett, give me Rose's address, I know you have it. Don't lie to me; if you do I will personally strangle you. I'm pretty much a madman right now."

"Alright! Geez, you didn't here it from me you googled it or something." He gave me the address.

"I love you, man."

I ran through out the flat, tripping, and getting frustrated that I was moving at that annoying dream pace.

I finally made it out of my place and ran to my garage. I have two cars, one is my 'everyday' car and the other one is the one when I want to go fast, I go fast. I jumped in to the second option, my Aston Martin. I put it in gear and raced out of the street blowing many stop signs along the way.

I finally drove up to some nice apartments, they were almost town homes.

_Number 6, number 6, number 6. Aha!_

I pulled in next to a red BMW, which I knew was Rose's, cut the engine and sprinted up the stairs taking three at a time. I knocked three times, and stood to the side so they couldn't see me through the peep hole.

The door opened, there stood Alice her hair smashed on one side, make-up smudged and her eyes were puffy and red. I cringed.

"What_ heck _do you want?" taking in my appearance her face softened, but then hardened.

"Please let me see her." I pleaded; I was down on my knees with the most desperate look on my face.

She closed the door and I just sat there. Suddenly it opened again, Alice came out with her phone in her hand, her head down, and she opened it and pressed a few buttons. At first, I thought she was calling the police, but she held it up for me to see something.

I grabbed and saw the picture that had me on the ground sobbing; it was a picture of my beautiful, sweet Bella. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair all over, she was curled up in a fetal position. She was lying on Rose's lap and she looked horrible and it was _my_ fault.

I got up, gave the phone back to Alice walked down to my car and went to find the nearest bar. As I was driving away I noticed I was numb and I felt empty. My heart and soul was left with Bella.

**BPOV**

(after the tanya happening)**  
**

After I got home, I crawled into my bed, still dressed and sobbed. I sobbed for myself, I sobbed for the people that have had to deal with me and my problems, I sobbed for having brought in more people into this, and I sobbed for the loss of love and friendship.

* * *

It had been a few days now, I don't know I didn't keep track. Rose and Alice constantly helped me and they cried also, Edward constantly called and it made me feel horrible blocking him. But he was one of the rich jerks that made fun of me, I know he probably regrets it, but that's now when I look prettier and that's all that he wants. That's what I make myself believe, or I would just breakdown all over again. Soon I heard a knock at the door, Alice went to answer it. She came back and took a picture of me with her phone I could care less. I probably look like death reincarnated.

Soon I heard a muffled sob I immediately knew who it was and I just got up from Rose's lap and went to the bathroom. He deserved to cry, he was why I looked like this. I heard the door slam; I sluggishly went to grab a banana and moved to laptop deciding that my school was being delayed. I opened the computer and was suddenly taken over by a memory.

_Flashback – high school-_

_I opened the laptop got my books out and heard the snickers behind me. This was the usual; whenever I studied people would laugh and call me a geek and stuck stuff in my hair. I was the geek, the nerd. All of a sudden, a green-eyed guy came out from behind the shelf he came and put his hand on my back and he whispered 'I hope you finish your paper'._

_After he was gone I ripped off the paper from my back it said 'I have James under my belt who's next?'_

_End Flashback_

I slammed the laptop shut and threw it with all my strength across the room. I was vaguely aware of the crack it left in the wall. I was on my knees sobbing again.

"That's it we're leaving, Bella, where do you want to go most in the world?" Alice was on her knees, too, my hands in hers.

"I-I w-wan-nt to g-go to P-paris." I was at my end I was about to break in half, I wanted to get away.

"L-lets go sh-shop-p-ping." I could barely make it out.

"Alright, Operation Paris is now in action. Rose you go get the suitcases from the closet and I'll go get the clothes, you, Bella, go take a nice, long shower and I'll tell you the next step after that."

We all separated to our separate jobs, Alice turned on some music. I recognized it as "Shake It" by Metro Station. I was soon singing along and jumping up and down. I my sudden change in mood must have been to the prospect of getting away from everything and leaving all my worries behind.

I was getting away but I know I could never run away from the

love I had for Edward and it made me feel more vulnerable than ever.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it and just tell me if you don't**

**I luv you all**

**Rocky**


	12. Chapter 9

A/N: hey you guys I luv you all soooooooo much these reviews are awesome they help me write more

**A/N: hey you guys I luv you all soooooooo much these reviews are awesome they help me write more. As you can see im writing another chap the next day which is GREAT!!**

**Yay!! –alice happy dance-!! Luv you all!!**

**a-pixie-with-attitude**

**EPOV**

_Make it go away!_ My head felt like it was going to explode all these loud sounds and bright lights. I sat up, _where am I?_

I looked around for any clues, maps on the wall, and books on shelves. Must be Jasper's, I got up, only to fall back down. _Where's my cell? _ I searched my pockets, it wasn't there I looked around and spotted it on the nightstand next to the bed. I reached for it, grabbed it and groggily looked for jasper's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, you home?" I sounded horrible, my voice cracked, and it hurt to speak.

"Yeah, are you up? You want a Tylenol?"

"That would be appreciated." I hung up and tried to remember what happened the previous night. I vaguely recall pulling into some tiny pubs parking lot and walking in. After that not much else, that's pretty bad. When I can't remember anything it usually means I was pretty drunk.

Just then Jasper walked in with a glass and I'm assuming the pills.

"What happened last night?" I asked while I grabbed the pills and swallowed them.

"Well after, Emmett, gave you the address we waited a couple of hours. When you didn't come home we went searching, if you hadn't taken your Aston there was probably no way we could have found you. What happened?" He said this all very quietly and I knew they were worried.

"I went to the apartment, Alice answered the door, I sorry to say but she looked horrible." He cringed and I continued. "I was literally down on my knees begging, she slammed the door in my face. I just sat there contemplating knocking the door down. She opened it again and showed me a picture of-" I couldn't continue, the image of Bella was burned in my brain. Then out of the blue, I started to sob like a child. It was very unmanly, but at that point I could care less. I was sobbing for the stupid moves I had made in high school which caused the loss of love.

"We treated her pretty badly, didn't we?" His voice was sullen and guilty.

I calmed down a bit, and at that moment I decided that I wouldn't rest until I could apologize.

**BPOV**

"All first class passengers may board now, the flight for London, England will be departing in 15 minutes."

"London?" I asked.

"Just a connection, we'll stay in the airport for about 30 minutes. Then we'll get on the flight to Paris" Rose answered, while Alice jumped up and down in her seat she was bubbling with excitement.

I smiled. I was quite happy that I was getting away, I could relax and just have fun.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" I asked warily, I hate cell phones at this point.

"All first class passengers please board at this moment," said the person over the P.A.

"Bella, please don't hang up. I-" I hung up. How could he have the nerve to call me?

Alice dragged me to the line with Rose behind me. Of course Alice would get first class, what else?

We got on the plane, and got situated. I got out my bag, which Alice packed for me, to see what was in it. I was pleasantly surprised, Ipod, books, magazines, coloring books, all the necessities needed on a long flight. I grabbed the Ipod, laid back and waited till we were of the ground to get comfortable.

This was going to be the best vacation ever.

**A/N: I no its short but I have to go somewhere so I have to get ready. Its more of a filler chap. But still review.**

**Luv u all**

**Rocky**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanx sooooo much for the reviews!! Have you guys seen the new twilight trailer, I was on the ground screaming, and hyperventilating. My younger sis is annoyed with twilight so she just told me to shut up…**

**Well here is the next chap!!**

**Disclaimer: me owning Twilight…not even in my dreams….**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV **(the phone call to Bella in the airport)

"Hello?" Bella asked warily, her voice was like a call from heaven.

"All first class passengers please board at this moment," someone said in the background.

"Bella, please don't hang up. I-" I was cut off by the dial tone.

_She's at the airport, what flight would be leaving right now?_

"JASPER!" I yelled.

"You yelled." He said slightly annoyed.

"What flights would be going out right now?" I was impatient and needed answers.

"Do I look like a flight attendant to you? Get you're lazy, no good butt off the bed and go look it up. Sometimes I think you're as daft as Emmett."

I just rolled my eyes and jumped off the bed in search of a laptop. I saw the apple of a Mac Book underneath a bunch of papers. I ripped it out and flopped down onto the couch behind me.

"Hey watch it! Those are my papers and if you ruin ONE of them I promise you will be dead."

"Jasper," I said this in a sickly sweet voice. "Does it look like I care one bit?" I returned to my normal voice. "Right now I'm trying to find the love of my life before she leaves me forever."

_Oh crap, should not have said that out loud!_

"Love of your life?" he had a smirk on his face. "Our little Eddie has fallen in love!" I growled.

"You're starting to sound like Emmett and don't think I don't know how upset you are about Alice leaving."

Okay that was low.

Jasper's face was pained for a minute but went back to the same smirk before but it was just a mask. He loved Alice and he knew it, now it's _my _fault that she's gone. Emmett won't even talk to me, he loved Rose and now she's gone, too.

"Just hurry up and find the flight out." He said in an angry voice.

Jasper was a totally different person he wasn't the same calm person I had known since my childhood. Since Alice has gone he has become short-tempered and irritable. Same with Emmett he hasn't cracked one joke or smile, since Rose left on that cursed night that turned my life upside down.

_Focus, Edward, the flights that have left in the last 10 minutes are to Atlanta and London._

"Atlanta and London," I said softly.

"What!?"

"The planes that have left in the last ten minutes are to Atlanta and London." I repeated slowly.

"Here use my phone and call Emmett, we're going to London." I looked up in confusion,

"What!? London?!"

"Where else would Alice go?" he stated as if it were obvious.

………_1 hour later………_

I was on a plane to London, England on of my favorite places in the world. I had a strange feeling that the girls weren't going to stay in London but I just ignored it. I was on a mission and I wasn't going to stop for anything. If the plane crashed I would swim the freaking Atlantic to get to my Bella.

**BPOV**

It had been a pleasant few hours on the plane. I sat next to a nice, handsome man named Jacob. He was really sweet and was easy to talk to; he also had a really hot French accent but it really didn't matter i knew someone so much better looking. Alice was acting like a little kid and sometimes she would 'accidentally' bump the back of my chair. I would just shake head and try to continue the 20 questions game that I had started with Jacob. After she hit me for the millionth time I threatened to pour soda all over the Channel purse that she had brought, while she was asleep. That stopped her quite effectively. There was also this really annoying flight attendant, his name was Mike Newman or Newson or something like that, he would _not_ stop hitting on me it was quite annoying. Then this girl Lauren Mallory who would come by every 5 seconds to check on Jacob. Soon, we just ignored her and continued our conversation.

"Favorite color?" Jake asked.

I froze; it was the same question that _he _had asked me. I quickly recovered.

"Midnight blue. Yours?"

"Emerald green," he said this with a smile. It was the same color as _his_ eyes.

We went on like this for a couple of hours until we both claimed we were tired and fell into a comfortable silence. I couldn't go to sleep I would end up waking the whole entire cabin with my nightmares. So I contented myself with looking out the window into the deep, dark nothingness of the ocean. It looked the same way I felt, empty. Bu there was always going to be Sun after the darkness, right?

Tears silently rolled down my cheek, I soon felt a large, warm hand on my arm. I looked over to see Jacob staring at me with a concerned face. I just shook my head and looked down. He lifted the armrest between us and patted his side; I immediately moved over fitting into his side, he wrapped his arm around me in a brotherly way. I cried till my eyes were dry and he just sat there rubbing soothing circles into my back.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I had known her for a couple hours and she was like the little sister I never had. I knew she was in pain it was clearly evident on her face, but all I could do was wait until she calmed down and felt safe. She was beautiful but I wasn't exactly looking for a girl, at this point I had just gotten out of a relationship. All I wanted was her friendship and I knew the pain in her eyes was from a relationship gone bad. I soon fell asleep when she had calmed down a bit.

All of a sudden light was coming from a sliver in the window which Bella had closed the night before. Bella was curled up in my side she looked so cute with her face pouted like that. I chuckled quietly when she whispered for Alice to stop taking the bunnies away from her.

**BPOV**

I AM IN PARIS, FRANCE!

I can't believe it I mean I have not been anywhere out of the U.S. not even Mexico. I know it's sad but I really never had the money and I was perfectly content with America.

Jake had to put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from jumping put of my seat in excitement. Alice was wearing off on me. Speaking of Alice, I turned around to see both Rose and Alice sleeping soundly. I grabbed some ice from my water, kneeled on my seat and motioned for Jake to be quiet, he nodded. I leaned over the seat and stuck a piece of ice down the front of their shirts. They both sat up and tried to shake the ice out of their shirts it was _hilarious._ Jake was trying to hide his smile, but soon he was clutching his sides in laughter along with me. They soon discarded the ice and were standing over us with some glares that would have anyone cowering in there seats. I hid in Jake's side.

"It was all her idea." He tattled on me, but Rose and Al probably already knew that.

I pouted, they're going to want revenge but it was fun while it lasted.

"Both of you are going to have to go shopping with us for a whole WEEK without any complaining about aches our us buying you stuff, alright?" Alice pointed her finger at both of us.

I knew if I didn't agree the punishment would probably be worse.

"Fine," I glared at Jake who looked amused. He probably didn't know what it was like to go shopping with Alice.

"Hey it will probably be easier if all of you stay with me and you and you won't have to worry about paying a crazy price for a hotel. My apartment's pretty nice." I gave Jake a hug.

"That would be awesome, right girls?" I asked.

"Yeah it will work out great, more money for shopping." Rose answered quickly. I groaned and Jake chuckled.

The plane landed with ease, and we were all soon clamoring to grab our carry-ons and filing out of the plane. Jake showed us to the baggage claim and grabbed _all_ of our baggage. (Alice had to pay more to bring so much extra luggage.) He quickly maneuvered us through the crowded airport, to the area where the taxis are waiting.

He yelled something in French, I'm guessing I have no clue. It worked because I taxi pulled right up and we loaded our stuff in, it was a tight fit.

All of a sudden Alice's cell rang, I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

I didn't listen, I didn't care. Jacob yelled the address up to the cab driver and we were off. Alice hung up and looked deflated.

"Who was it?"

"Jazz," I immediately felt horrible, I was being so selfish thinking that my friends could come everywhere with me without a worry. But they were hurting too. We lapsed into silence, but we soon arrived to the destination. It was a huge, old looking building, it was beautiful. We paid the cabbie and grabbed our stuff.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Rose's phone this time, Alice and I walked up to the doors and unlocked the door with the Jacob gave to us.

"32B!" he yelled

"Alright!"

We clumsily, noisely tripped into the lobby and looked for the elevator; it was just to the left of us.

We grabbed the luggage as soon as Jake caught up with us and he clicked on the top floor. All of a sudden I felt a finger poke the back of my head; I turn around to see Jake whistling aimlessly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I knew this would be a fun vacation with new and old friends.

**EPOV**

I was a train wreck, I looked horrible, actually all three of us did. We were in the Gatwick, England Airport, looking like mad men. Our face unshaven, clothes wrinkled, bags under eyes from sleepless nights. But the worst thing of all is the broken heart inside of each of us; the pain was probably evident on our faces.

We were in the airport trying to find out what to do next when Emmett all of a sudden lit up, like he found any type of hope in this situation.

"Edward, you figured that Bella was in an airport because you called her just before she boarded right?"

"Yeah?" I was utterly confused.

"Well look at the coincidence in that, you could have called her a minute before or after but-"

"Oh Emmett stop with the fate stuff, I mean look where it landed us." I was tired and desperate and I just wanted to see Bella again.

"But no you called her at THAT moment. How 'bout Jazz you call Alice and we'll see where that lands us." He was glowing with pride and actually cracked a smile, nothing like the ol' hundred watt smile but it was good to see.

Jasper just shrugged and grabbed his cell phone searched through some contacts. He put the phone to his ear and we waited, praying that our last hope wouldn't be crushed.

"Hey, Al, it's me Jazz…..yeah how are you?...Yeah I miss you too."

All of a sudden his face lit up and we sighed in relief.

"Alright I'll call you later….miss you too…..bye."

He shut his phone and started rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something down, then proceeded to pull out his Mac Book typed some things in and smiled triumphantly.

"Guys it looks like we are going to the heart of Paris, France!"

Emmett was hugging Jazz and I was just laughing. Maybe Emmett was right there might be some unknown force wanting us to get back together.

_I sound like a cheap fortune teller. I'm starting to freak myself out._

We grabbed our bags and quite literally ran through the airport bumping into people. Politeness may have to wait because I didn't have time, we needed to buy tickets and fast.

**A/N: i hope you guys like it plz r&r it is greatly appreciated!!**

**luv you all **

**rocky**


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: srry its taken me so long to update but lifes been hectic ive had to get a certain percent of my school year done by a ceratin date and with the hurricane and power going out I was behind by a couple of days and since im leaving on vacation for Chri

**A/N: srry its taken me so long to update but 1.) I had a major writers block and I'm sorta trying to write through it 2.)ive had to get a certain percent of my school year done by a ceratin date and with the hurricane and power going out I was behind by a couple of days 3.)im leaving on vacation for Christmas I hav to get ahead (im goin to Spain!! Yay!) but heres ur next chap hope u like**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 11**

**EMPOV**

You know what it feels like to get the wind knocked out of you or getting punched in the gut. Well that's what I feel like only hundred times worse and I don't seem to recover from the last blow. Each thought of the little time Rose and I had spent together was another punch in the gut. Edward and his stupid, arrogant self in high school had to go and beat up on a poor girl who couldn't help herself; and now he's gone and screwed up everyone's life. I know he feels really bad about it and he loves Bella, too, or we wouldn't be going across some dang ocean to get to say sorry.

We were on our way to Paris, France, thanks to my genius thinking, but we have to figure out what room they are in. Personally, I don't feel like going and knocking on every door in the building to find them. I just have to use my genius mind to think up another idea. Right now I'm blank but by the end of the flight I might have something.

**EPOV**

So, Emmett might have a little part of his brain that is useful, at least it isn't all mush. About an hour before we landed he decided that he would call Rose in two minutes and thirty-one seconds. (Don't ask me where he got that number.) Jasper and I held our breath as Emmett and I had done when he had called. A look of pride and shock wiped away the pain that had been evident on his face as soon as Rose had answered.

"I can't believe that actually worked. It actually worked, about two seconds after she had picked up the phone some guy yelled out the room number." His expression was dazed and Jazz and I waited until he told us the number, he still had that dazed look on his face minutes later.

"EM! What was the number!?" Jasper practically yelled in the cabin. I put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down, which was what he usually did to me and Em.

"Umm.."

"Emmett Matthew Cullen if you do not give me that number within two seconds I promise you will not have a face!" Jazz said menacingly, I put my hand on his shoulder and sat him back down. This new Jazz was really and truly scaring me.

"Jazz you need to calm down, we're going to see Alice within hours, okay? Emmett what was the number?"

"32B"

**JPOV is currently unavailable due to the recent occurrence and also he cannot think about anything other than Alice.**

**BPOV**

Jake is a lifesaver. He was like a free tour guide and he was really easy to get along with. His apartment was nice and cozy and surprisingly clean for it being a guys place. About two hours after we first arrived to his apartment, I was on the couch trying to get rid of the major headache I had, when Jake came and sat on the floor next to the couch.

"You okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, just a headache. There have been so many things that have happened recently and I'm just trying to process it through this no good brain of mine." I said quietly.

"If you need to talk I'm here." He then stood up and started to walk away.

"Jake," I called.

"Yeah?"

"You know what I'm going through don't you?"

"To an extent, I guess." He answered.

"Then come here and listen to me," I demanded, not so convincingly.

He smiled slightly and plopped down in front of the couch facing me.

And I just let it all out, I told him from the very beginning about how I was teased and about James. To the recent days and about the Deli and all the crap that has cluttered my life. He sat there patiently listening and nodding, it felt so good to have someone from the outside listen, actually listen, to my story. I was in tears by the end; he picked me up, sat me on his lap, and squeezed me tightly. I just sat there and clung to his shirt and tried to quiet my sobs. I finally calmed down with the help of Jake. Rose and Alice had tried to help but Jake just shook his head, I guess they understood.

I sat in his lap while he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

_BANG, _

_BANG,_

_CRASH!_

The door was knocked down and there stood the very reason I was here in all of his messy glory.

**(very tempted to stop there but since its taken me so long to update you guys get more.)**

The quote, _if looks could kill_, came to mind. He was shooting daggers at Jacob; I quickly got up and tried to move him away from Jake. That didn't exactly work, he pulled back his arm to punch Jake but I couldn't let him do that he'd just hurt himself. So I balled up my fist and hit him smack in the face. He stumbled a bit and looked at me in shock.

**RPOV**

_That's not fair why in the world is Edward here and my baby didn't come? I'm not even mad at him._

**APOV**

_I want Jazzy, I mean I'm kinda upset that he was mean to Bells but that's the past. I need Jazz._

**a/n: I no its short sorry but ur reviews will give me inspiration as they always do. Thanx.**


	15. Story on Hold!

**A/N: hey you guys I hate authors notes as much as you do and I feel really bad about doing this but………………**

**Im putting this story on hold not forever just until I can get the ideas organized and ready**

**I will be starting a new story so put me on authors alert so it will come up**

**Im Soooo sorry but nothing is coming to me write but I will keep thinking!!!**

**Thanx for reading I luv your support**

**Rocky**


	16. Chapter 12

**a/n: please don't shoot me *on knees begging* finally getting to write and its just been hectic…coming back from spain and all that jazz sooo…**

**I've decided to end this story…this is the last chap..! I know its sudden but theres nothing else for this story and I can stop here….i'm starting a new story.. it has bunches of angst but is really good…so put me on author alert!!**

**on with the story..**

**JPOV(finally recovered from recent events)**

Oh what a joy to be locked out of a building when your best friend is inside and being able to see the love of his. While we are stuck out here looking like burglars; Emmett's picking the lock and I'm making sure that no one is coming. See what I mean.

"We are in!" Emmett rejoiced.

"Finally!"

"Hey! You're not the one picking the lock and worrying about getting caught in a foreign country!"

"Whatever Em, let's GO!"

We ran to the elevator but realized that it would take far too long, so opted for the stairs instead. My legs were taking too much time; I nearly fell from leaning forward, trying to go faster. We finally made it to the second floor and were met by four other doors; the second one was busted open so I decided that was 2B. Emmett nearly bulldozed over me upon seeing Rose, but then he abruptly stopped and looked around, and all of a sudden started laughing.

**EMPOV**

I looked at Rose's long blond hair and nearly ran over Jasper. I walked farther into the room and looked around, I saw Edward standing over some dude and Bella, with his arm slung back and ready to hit something. (Most likely the guy.) But then I saw something that forever will be in m memory, Bella stood up and PUNCHED EDWARD IN THE FACE! Edward got punched by a girl! And his face was priceless full of shock and confusion. I couldn't hold it in any longer I doubled in laughter. Causing heads to turn, Rose must have finally realized I was here because I was nearly being strangled by two very long slender arms and enveloped in her wonderful scent. I quickly shut my mouth and wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let go.

**EPOV**

The pain in my jaw lessened and I started to try and figure out what the _heck_ just happened! Did Bella just punch me? My Bella? The one that was so sweet and kind? Wow…..there are no words… But who is this guy? I've never seen him before. _Well that's probably due to the fact that you bullied her in high school and for the first time actually talked to her a few days ago!__** Oh that makes sense…**_ I shook my head as if to erase the thoughts within. I looked down at Bella who had sat down in the man's lap and was rubbing her hand that had recently connected with my face.

"Um, Bella?" She looked up and glared, I flinched.

"I'm really sorry for all that has happened, I was immature and stupid in high school and I know that's not even a good excuse. The things I said and did to you were absolutely cruel. I will never be able to take back what I did but I ask of you to forgive me.

The past few days have been Hell, quite literally, without you. It was painful to think of everything I had done and that you might never forgive me. I have caused do much pain to each and every one of you guys and I am very sorry. Please let me have another chance and try to make up for all the sadness I have caused." I looked in to her eyes after finishing, and found tears and an expression I couldn't quite discern.

**BPOV**

After he finished the most heartfelt and beautiful apology, he looked directly into my eyes and I saw all the remorse he had. I was in tears of course; he truly meant what he had said. Before I could stop myself, I was on my feet and jumping in to his arms, sobbing. I felt his arms quickly wrap around me encompassing me in an embrace that showed only love and compassion.

"I am so sorry, Bella." He whispered fiercely.

"I-Its ok-k-kay, I'v-ve m-missed-d you s-s-o m-much," I stuttered in between sobs, as I clung to his shirt tightly there would be nothing that could separate us, _**nothing**_. He put me down still in his arms but then picked me up bridle style and sat down on the couch with me on his lap. I curled up in to his chest and immediately felt at peace, as if the last few painful days had never been there.

*~*~*~*

**BPOV**

The past few days have been heaven. We traveled around Paris with Jake, and were having so much fun with everyone. Jake and Edward are good friends and Rose convinced him to come to live in America and start up a mechanics shop with her. He was extremely excited. Edward was a dream come true, he was still apologizing, but it didn't matter to me. All that mattered to me was that he was mine and mine only. We all make mistakes, and we cant take back the past but we can make the most of the present and future, and that's what I'm doing in the arms of my love.

**a/n: thank you guys for reading…review and I'll try to get my new story up quickly!!**

**Love you all**

**Rocky =]**


End file.
